Say Something
by ChelseyKarrrm
Summary: Just a two shot that came to mind while listening to 'Say Something' by A Great Big World. It's a bit sad, so be warned.
1. Say Something

Olivia rolled over and placed her hand on the cold sheets beside her, something she had been doing for the past three years. Only difference was the emptiness that she felt every morning for the past two months.

Her eyes filled with tears and she willed them not to fall, not again. She took a deep breath thinking back to the last time she felt the heat of his body beside her. They had just received the best news of their lives and they were so very happy, she felt like she was floating and she was certain that nothing could ever bring her down. She was wrong about that.

* * *

**_Two months prior:_**

_She felt his arm wrap around her waist, a small smile tugging at her lips "good morning handsome."_

_He placed a kiss to her shoulder "good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"_

_She rolled over, coming face to face with the love of her life "I slept just perfectly, the little one didn't put up any fuss last night"_

_He gave her the most breathtaking smile she had ever seen before placing her hand on her six month baby bump "he knew his mommy needed as much rest as possible, right son?" he asked before leaning down and placing a kiss on her swollen midsection._

_She shook her head and smiled "let's just hope he keeps up the good behaviour once he's out in the world."_

_"hey he's our kid after all, he will be absolutely perfect just like his mother."_

_She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling into their kiss "I love you"_

_"I love you too Olivia, I always will" he pushed her hair out of her face and smirked "you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I'm so glad to be able to call you my wife, and I can't wait to meet our little boy, hopefully he'll look just like his momma." he said before giving her another gentle kiss._

_She cuddled further into his embrace "you do realise we'll need a name for this little guy right?"_

_"I trust your judgement babe, you'll give him the perfect name when the time comes." he whispered._

_She rolled her eyes playfully "honey I love that you're this sweet and amazing but I want your input."_

_He thought about it for a moment "okay you pick his first name and I'll pick his middle name."_

_She smiled "sounds perfect."_

_"I've got to get ready for work, but I'll see you at lunch" he whispered before giving her another kiss and getting out of bed._

_She placed her hand on the sheets, smiling absentmindedly, as her fingers ran across the warm sheets. She was so very happy, she felt like she could explode with pure joy._

* * *

Her face was once again covered in tears as she thought back to that morning, he was the most amazing person she had ever met. She placed her hand on her eight month baby bump and allowed her tears to flow freely, her body shaking as she sobbed.

She missed him so much, more than she could ever put into words. She just wanted her life back, she just wanted to speak to him again, for the last time.

She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she missed him. She wanted to thank him for giving her the best three years of her life, for making her absolutely happy. For making her believe in love again, although she was certain she would never love another man the way she loved him. She would never allow anybody to touch her the way he did, to see her the way he did. Nobody would ever take his place.

...

She sat at her desk, rubbing her hand absentmindedly over her bump, her thoughts consumed with the last time she spoke to her husband. The last thing he said to her, their last kiss, the time he held her hand, the last time he caressed the bump that housed his son.

She wiped the tear that dropped from her eyes with the back of her hand and let out a sigh.

Elliot Stabler looked over at his partner and felt his heart breaking for her, she hadn't said a word to anybody since the funeral, she didn't speak, she just sat there. He offered her a gentle smile "are you okay Liv?"

She looked over at him and nodded, her eyes told a different story however. They were filled with unshed tears, and he could see her trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Olivia stood to her feet and let out a breath before going into Cragen's office, she stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

He looked up at her and motioned for her to come in "Liv, are you okay?"

She shook her head before going to sit down on the sofa, her tears silently falling. Cragen moved to sit beside her and pulled her into his embrace as she broke down into sobs.

"it'll be okay darling, you're going to get through this. You and that little boy are going to be just fine, and he'll watch down on you each step of the way and he'll be proud of all the amazing things you do." he said while rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

She nodded, feeling her heart break a little more as she thought about having to raise their little boy without him, knowing that son would never meet his father broke her heart.

* * *

_"Are you ready for that lunch now?" he asked as he leaned up against her desk._

_She nodded "sure am, where are we going?"_

_"it's a surprise, come on" he said before taking her hand, he stopped her and gave her a gentle kiss "I missed you today"_

_"and I you" she said back with a huge smile on her face._

_Elliot shook his hand "hey man, how have you been holding up?"_

_"I've got no complaints, how could I complain when I'm married to the love of my life and only three months away from seeing my little boy." he said before leading her out of the precinct._

_He took her to a little restaurant a block away from the precinct and led her up the stairs to a secluded table on the rooftop.__She looked around at the beautifully derocated area, she smirked when she saw the little fairy lights, it was absolutely perfect even though it was the middle of the day._

_She pulled him in for a kiss and smiled against his lips "this is perfect baby, but what's the occasion?"_

_He shrugged "do I need a reason to surprise my wife?"_

_"not at all, it's really beautiful though. Thank you honey"_

_He cupped her cheek "there's no need to thank me Livia. I love you"_

_"I love you too" she whispered before following him to the table._

* * *

Cragen looked down at her once her tears stopped falling "are you feeling a little better at least?"

She shook her head, placing her hand on her bump. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, and shook her head again.

He placed his hand on her arm "If you need anything, anything at all, just ask me. I'll do anything for you Liv, you're like my own daughter and I want to help you get through this."

She nodded, averting her eyes back to her bump, feeling a dull thud against her hand. A small smile tugged at her lips "I want to see him... The grave, I want to go to it."

Cragen was shocked to hear her voice, it had been the first time she said a word in two months and he knew she needed this, she needed closure.

He stood to his feet and grabbed his car keys "lets go."

She followed him out of the precinct silently before slipping into the passenger seat of his car, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

He gave her a tight smile as they pulled up at the cemetery "I'll hang back and give you some space, but call if you need me."

She nodded, stepping out of the car, she walked toward his grave, feeling her heart beat racing, her breathing was heavy and she fought her tears with each step she took.

She stopped infront of his grave, gently leaning down to sit infront of it. She bit her lip as she looked at the gray stone, her tears falling freely now.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I have to speak to you." she whispered, her fingers playing with the pendant he got her for their third year anniversary, it held a picture of each of them.

"How could you do this to me? How could you leave me here? You promised that we'd be together forever and a day, and now you're gone. How could you?" she sobbed.

"you said you'd always be with me but now I'm alone, I'm so alone and I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do without you here?" her entire body was shaking now, she was so caught up that she didn't even notice that her water broke.

Cragen came over to check on her and quickly picked her up, her heart wrenching sobs echoed as he drove to the hospital.

...

Olivia looked down at the little boy in her arms and couldn't help but smile, he was absolutely beautiful, his blue eyes were wide and his brunette hair was so soft to touch.

She looked up at Cragen and let out a breath "can we make a stop before we go home?"

He nodded "of course, that little guy has to meet his father."

...

Olivia kneeled down infront of the grave once and let out a shaky breath "hey, you're probably wondering why I didn't say goodbye the last time I was here..." she let out a soft chuckle "I couldn't say goodbye because I went into labour, I've been in hospital over the past two weeks."

She looked down at her son who was asleep in her arms "I brought someone by to meet you."

She wiped her tears before continuing "you were right, he is the sweetest baby in the world. He looks so much like you, he has your eyes, your nose, your fingers and your toes." she let out a little laugh through her tears.

"I miss you so much, but I want to thank you, for giving me this little guy as a reminder of you. For giving me something to live for" she ran her finger over her little boys cheek "for giving me my voice back. This little guy is going to be just as amazing as you were, he's already got so much personality."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath "I have to get going now, I've got to get the little one out of the cold... But uhm... I want you to know that I'll always love you. This isn't goodbye, because I know I'll join you up there some day, but for now, I've got to stick around and raise our kid. Your son."

She placed her hand on the sand and let out a heavy breath "and when I do see you again, I'll tell you all there is to know about our boy. You'll know him as if you were here with me the entire time, you'll know every little detail about your boy."

She kissed her son's forehead before covering him up with his blanket "Trevor Blake Langan, it's time to say goodbye to daddy." she whispered, sheding a few more tears.

"I love you Trevor Langan, I always will. Goodbye baby" she whispered before walking off.


	2. Trevor To Trevor

**_Okay so this was supposed to be a one shot but I got a few requests to write a second shot to explain what happened to Trevor, how he died._**

**_So here it is, I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what y'all think about it._****_Don't forget to vote and comment._**

**_I love y'all ️_**

**_-Karrrm_**

**_._****_.._**

**_15 Years Later:_**

Olivia walked onto the field and sat down on one of the benches, she smiled over at her friend "thank you for coming with me today Cas"

Casey rolled her eyes "there's no need to thank me Liv, it's Trev's birthday and the his first high school game, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She looked over at her son who was playing on the field, he was the splitting image of his father and she couldn't have been more proud of him. He ran across the field with speed, his long legs making it easier for him to cover more ground. She looked at his tall figure moving about with the ball and shook her head "he has every one of his father's traits, he has his laugh, that deep voice, his smile, his heart."

Casey squeezed her friends hand, watching her get chocked up at just the thought of her deceased husband. Over the past fifteen years Olivia grew stronger, she lived everyday with joy and love, and she raised their son to be a kind and good human being. She did everything to protect her son, always putting his needs first.

Trevor never spoke about his father, he simply believed his dad was with him everyday. He didn't know much about his father and his mother usually avoided the topic because it still made her sad, but he saw pictures and a few video tapes. He saw the letters his father wrote to his mother, saw all the letters his father wrote to him.

He looked down at the watch on his wrist, it was his dad's watch, his mother gave it to him this morning as a gift.

"Have you told him what happened to Trevor?" Casey asked softly.

She shook her head "I never could bring him up without crying, but i know that I have to tell him eventually... I was planning on taking him to the cemetery after the game, but I'm not sure about it."

Casey sighed "he asks about him everytime he comes over, always tells me that you cry every year on your anniversary and on his birthday. He needs to know that his father was a good man Livia-"

"Don't call me that" she whispered, her eyes filled with tears once again "please don't call me that, it brings back too much memories."

"I'm sorry..." she said with a gentle smile "I think you should take him, tell him what happened, make him understand why he doesn't have a father because he doesn't understand it all."

She nodded "I guess I have to..."

They watched the rest of the game in silence, only cheering when Trevor's team scored. The game was over after two hours and Olivia walked up to her son with a bright smile "well done champ"

He pulled his mother into a tight embrace "thank you for letting me play today mom, I love you"

She cupped his cheek "I love you too Trev, now why don't you go over and thank your coach and then we'll be on our way. I want to take you somewhere."

He nodded before taking hold of her hand "I want you to meet my coach, he's a great guy, I'm sure you two will get along."

She sighed "fine but don't get any ideas."

He led her over to his coach and smirked "Coach Brent, this is my mom, mom this is coach Brent."

Olivia shook his hand and offered him a kind smile "it's good to meet you coach, and congratulations on the win today."

He smiled "its a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Langan, your son is an excellent player and I'm sure we'll be having a lot more wins with him on the team."

She threw her arm around Trevor's shoulder "well I'll be happy to sit in and watch every game, I'm so proud of him."

Trevor sighed "mom, I didn't bring you over here to talk about me, I was hoping you and coach could get to know each other better. Coach is single and so are-"

Olivia shook her head "Trev we've been over this, I'm not looking to date anybody... I'm a married woman, I don't need you looking around for a boyfriend for me."

"He's dead mom! He's dead, I wish you would just accept it and move on already." he yelled.

Olivia felt her eyes well up once again and she shook her head at her son "I'll be in the car, you can come when you're ready to leave."

Coach Brent watched Olivia walk back to her car and gave Trevor a small smile "you can't force her to see someone buddy, she's got to deal with this in her own way."

"I just don't get it, she refuses to see anyone and always tells people that she's married. Dad's dead, he's been dead for years, surely she should have moved on already" he said with a sigh.

Coach Brent put his hand on his shoulder "love makes you do crazy things kiddo, your mom obviously loved your dad very much and that kind of love is something that you only experience once in your lifetime. She doesn't want anybody else and she certainly looks like a woman who can hold her own, so don't force her. You won't understand it all right now, but one day when you're all grown up and you're married to the woman of your dreams, you'll realise that the heart is a complicated thing, and sometimes it can only love one person so deeply. Now go apologise to your mother"

Trevor thanked his coach before running over to his mother's car, Casey had already left because she had to get to work. He looked over at his mother who had clearly been crying and let out a breath "I'm sorry for what I said mom, I just want you to be happy."

She looked over at him and shrugged "I am happy Trev, I don't need a man to make me happy. Your father already did that, he made me the happiest woman alive and then he gave me a little boy and now I have you and you make me happy. I need you to understand that to me, I'll always be Mrs Langan, Trevor Langan's wife, I'm never going to love anybody the way I loved your dad. I'm never going to love anybody the way I love you and that's okay. "

He wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek "what was he like? I want to know mom."

She smiled over at him "I'll tell you everything but I want to take you somewhere first."

...

They kneeled down infront of the grave, Trevor sat beside his mother as he looked at his father's gravestone "have I ever been here before?"

"yes, I brought you here fifteen years ago, two weeks after you were born. I couldn't bring myself to come back again, it was all too painful." she whispered, closing her eyes for a minute.

"What happened to him? How did he-" he asked with his own tears still at bay.

"Your father died, protecting you and I." she whispered.

* * *

_"so how has your day been so far beautiful?" he asked as he looked at her from across the table._

_She took a sip of her juice before sighing "It's been tough, we caught a case a few days ago and everything is just about unravelling now. We have someone in custody though, but he might walk because there isn't much evidence."_

_He sighed "and that makes you angry doesn't it?"_

_She nodded "it pisses me off. I hate that these guys just get away with all the crap they do."_

_"calm down baby, justice will be served, he'll get his day and it will be worse than just spending a few years in prison." he said before taking her hand and kissing the back of it "now on a brighter note, how has the little guy been holding up?"_

_A huge smile covered her face at the mention of her baby "he's been as sweet as candy, hasn't given me any problems. He just gave a few kicks when you walked in"_

_He chuckled "that's my boy, he knows exactly when daddy is around."_ _He got up and came to kneel infront of her, placing a kiss to midsection "listen to me kiddo, you be a good boy for mommy okay. I don't ever want to hear her complain about you, you make this time easy for her because she's only got three more months to go and then I'll get to hold you. I can't wait to see you little man, I'm counting the days. I love you little guy. You and your momma mean the world to me." he placed another kiss to her bump and chuckled when he felt a gentle kick against his lips " that's my boy."_

_Olivia wiped her tears and chuckled "you are going to be the best dad in the world."_

_"and you're going to be the best mother in the world, and our little boy is going to be the happiest little guy alive." he whispered before leaning up to kiss her._

_They finished their lunch about a half hour later and headed back to the precinct with happy smiles on their faces, Olivia was certain that nothing could ever bring her down again._

_They arrived at the precinct just as the suspect walked out, he smirked when he saw Olivia "detective, looking good. I hope the baby doesn't give you any blues."_

_She scowled at him "I'm going to find a way to prove that you raped that girl you asshole.__" _

_He chuckled "can't prove it if you're dead sweetheart."_

_Before Olivia could react she watched his lawyer hand him a gun and watched him pull the trigger. She braced herself waiting for the impact but felt nothing, she opened her eyes as they sped off, only to find her husband on the ground. Blood was bottling out of his chest and she immediately kneeled down beside him._ _Trevor saw that the suspect was about to shoot his wife and jumped infront of her, taking both bullets to the chest while Olivia stood frozen in her spot. _

_"Call a bus!" she screamed, watching the detectives run out of the precinct due to the sound of the gunshot._

_She applied pressure to his chest "baby hold on for me, help is on the way."_

_He looked up at her and forced a smile "Liv, I love you."_

_She shook her head as her tears fell in torrents "don't speak babe, you're gonna make it."_

_He took hold of her hand "Liv, listen to me" his voice broke as a few tears fell from his eyes "you take care of our boy and you take care of yourself. I love you. Both of you, and I'll always be with you. I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. I love you."_

_She shook her head and applied more pressure to his chest, trying her best to stop the bleeding "you're not going anywhere, you're going to make it, just stay with me okay, I can't do this without you Trev."_

_He reached down and placed his hand to her bump "you can do this Liv... his middle name... Blake, I chose Blake." he took a deep breath, his eyes dropping closed "I love you Livia... Tell our boy I love him, I wish I could have seen him." he smiled up at her "I'll always love you Livia."_

_She watched as he struggled to breathe and knew he wasn't going to make it as much as she wanted him to "I love you too Trev, please don't leave me baby" she whispered through her tears._

_He gave her one last smile before dying, right there in her arms. She let out a loud sob as she looked down at her lifeless husband, his hand still clutched to hers while the other fell off her bump "Don't leave me baby, please I can't do this without you."_

_She laid her head onto his chest and allowed her tears to fall "Trevor please come __back"_

_Elliot came over to her and sat down beside her "Liv, come on the ambulance is here, you need to let him go."_

_She shook her head, her entire body shaking "I love him El, he needs to come back."_

_Elliot gently pulled her into his arms and held her as she broke down, watching them put her husband in a body bag was the hardest thing she had ever done "shh it's all going to be okay" he whispered through his own tears._

_Trevor was a good friend of his and he would do everything in his power to get justice for him. Olivia looked over at the body bag and shook her head "please tell him to wake up, tell him to stop playing, make him wake up please El."_

_He shook his head, his tears falling in torrents "he's not playing Liv, he's gone."_

_"He can't be gone, what about me? What about our baby? Wake him up El please, just wake him up." she begged_

_He pulled her into his chest "I'm so sorry Liv, he's gone."_

* * *

Trevor pulled his sobbing mother into his arms as he too cried for the loss of his father. He looked up at the grave as his mother cried in his arms and let out a shaky breath "dad, I don't know if you can hear me... But uhm, it's me, your son. We never met but I know you were a great man, and I hope I can make you proud some day."

He let out a shaky breath "I would have loved to meet you and see you face to face but that wasn't in the plan for us. Mom told me what happened, and she also told me how you spoke to me everyday while I was still in her womb, how you would spend hours reading stories to me and I'd kick in response to everything you said. I wish you were here dad, I wish you could hold mom one last time and come to watch one of my games."

He let out a soft sob, his voice breaking slightly "I know you would have been the best dad I could ever ask for, and I wish we got a chance to experience that. I love you dad, and I know now that you're looking down on mom and I and you are so proud of us for coming this far. You may not be here in person but you'll always live on in our hearts, I love you dad, you were the best."

**_The End. _**


End file.
